Something's You Can't Fit Into a Box
by Raevell
Summary: Omi is stressing over what to get Ken for Christmas but all Ken wants is to spend it with him. KxO


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiß, the Characters, or the show. What a neat Christmas present _that_ would be.

****

Warnings: Shounen ai KenxOmi, a tad of angst, and sap. Love sap, sap can be good!

I came up with this idea on the 23rd and I spent most of the 24th writing it. So it was thrown together kind of quick but I told myself I was going to finish it in time for Christmas this year. And I did! I think I got most of the errors… Hope you all enjoy my little one-shot.

Merry Christmas everyone!

Something's You Can't Fit into a Box

__

A fanfic by Chrysoprase

It was that time of year again. Most people looked forward to this time of year, most were filled with joy during this time of the year. The presents, the season, and the decorations that lined the streets at night of reindeer, colored lights, and an old man with a long white beard. Surely, this was the time of year most should have been happy. Enlightened with the Christmas spirit, the spirit of giving, and enjoying life. Being with family and friends and enjoying sitting by the fire, feasting on ham and turkey, basking in the glow of the people around you...

What a bunch of crap.

Ken nearly kicked open the door to the flower shop, shivering miserably from head to toe and covered in the wet sticky glop that was snow. December 24th, the calendar read. Why did people decide to wait this long to pick out presents? December 1st was the day to shop and yet they had about twenty rush deliveries. Of course doing so cost them a bundle extra and it wasn't as though they didn't need the money. So Aya had taken it upon himself to open up the shop that day despite angry protests from both Ken and Yoji. Of course when asked what better things they had to do neither of them could reply a thing.

There had been the compromise that they would close early, but it didn't matter to either of them. They still didn't want to work. Omi had not said a word the entire time and Ken and Yoji knew that without the back up of the younger one that they did not stand a chance against the redhead who was as cold as the snow outside.

And currently as cold as Ken was feeling.

"I am not going back out there," he said as he entered, though it was a bit incomprehensible due to the scarf he currently had wrapped around his face. He had the duty of going and delivering these last minute arrangements. Not only was it freezing outside but the people were mad out there, scurrying around like a bunch of cockroaches with their heads cut off. "You can send Yoji out there next time," he told them as he pulled the scarf off and tried to wriggle out of his soaking coat.

"When hell freezes over, there is no way I'm going out in that," the blonde replied with a scowl to the brunette.

"It's not that bad outside, it's... Christmasie," Omi replied with a weak smile and Santa hat upon his head, replacing his usual blue navy one. It made Ken do a double take; the boy hadn't been wearing that when he had gone out. He looked rather cute in it.

"Fine, Omi volunteers to make the next delivers," Yoji interrupted Ken's thoughts with the remark. Omi's face fell into a frown instantly.

"I didn't mean that...!" Christmasie or not Omi didn't want to go out in that weather either. Not only the weather but the crazy last minute shoppers as well. Which reminded him that he still needed to pick up a last minute gift himself, not something he was looking forward to doing.

He glanced over to Ken whom was still struggling to pull off all the layers he had on and it nearly made him sick to his stomach.

He had yet to buy a gift for his soccer loving teammate and he had not yet thought of a single thing to buy him. Out of all of them he was the hardest to shop for and it was frustrating to get anything out of him as far as what he really wanted. Any time any of them asked Ken replied with a scratch of his chin and the most annoying words during the holiday season, "Oh, I don't know... Just get me anything." Omi had been about ready to strangle him for saying those words, the same words he had replied last year and the year before that.

Omi was easy to shop for. He liked electronics, gadgets... It didn't matter what it did as long as it made a small beeping sound and lit up. That was enough to amuse him. Yoji had reserved to getting him a digital watch each year because it did both of those things and even though it was now more than expected Omi still acted surprised about it. It was obvious that with him it was the thought that counted, it was hard to go wrong with him.

Aya never put in any input so it was hard to go wrong with him as well. A book, books were good for him since he always seemed to complain that television these days was garbage. Pens, he also seemed to have a fascination with pens. And what better way to compliment the pen then with a new journal to write in with it? If all else failed the redhead also accepted cold hard cash as well.

Yoji accepted anything that had to do with women. Magazines, calendars, you name it. He also seemed to like clothing, and sunglasses were always nice. Anything that could help him to get more women was great. That was Yoji; easy to shop for yet incredibly embarrassing to shop for at the same time. But he had absolutely no problem in sharing everything he wanted with his teammates.

But Ken...

He liked soccer, that much was known. But how many t-shirts could you get a guy that said, "I am the soccer king" before it became repetitive? He liked sports. He liked playing sports and he liked watching sports. But he already had every kind of ball known to man; football, soccer ball, basketball, tennis ball, volley ball, bowling ball... And at least three bags to carry them in. All his clothing had some kind of sports logo on from previous Christmas' and birthdays. Another thing that made it more frustrating, you had to buy him two things. One for his birthday and one for Christmas. Because they were only a day apart from each other.

And the man seemed to have a problem deciding what he wanted at that! Or at least sharing it with his teammates.

Yoji had gotten so frustrated last year the rest of them were convinced he had popped Ken's soccer ball the and tossed it in the trash, just so he could buy him a new one. It definitely was not beyond him. Ken had taken it upon him self this year however to hide anything that was popable from the blonde so it wouldn't happen again. Omi had thought about doing that himself because now he was getting desperate. For his birthday he had bought him some Sports Illustrated DVD highlighting all the biggest sports moments that year. It had gone over very well with him but now that he had scored so big with such a present he felt he had to top it, but his brain was currently empty of any ideas. Anything he felt Ken might like anyway.

He had a problem with just buying something and tossing it into a box. He felt it should have been more personal than that. But now it was looking like he might just end up doing that. But if Ken ended up with something he didn't like it was his own damn fault for not being open with what he wanted.

Ken glanced at the clock and his eyes went alight. Two-fifty-nine. They were closing at three. The store was closing four hours early that day because of the argument he and Yoji had put up. No one was going to walk in in that small amount of time and place an order, so it meant he wouldn't be forced into going back outside.

"We're closing in a minute!" he said just to be sure that everyone else was aware of it. Though he was saying it more to Aya than to the customers. A few customers finished paying for some bouquets and left. As soon as they were all out Yoji eagerly closed the door behind them and turned the sign hanging on the door to "closed". Freedom! That's what that little sign meant. Aya finished watering the plants and checked the temperature to be sure they wouldn't die from the cold.

"It wasn't so bad working..." Omi commented. "At least we got to spend part of Christmas Eve together..."

"Right," Yoji remarked to him without much care. Of course he would rather be doing something else than working, together or not. Before he could even begin to pull the shutters down a tall read haired familiar woman stood outside the door. None of them would have expected to see her at this time of day or on Christmas ever. Yoji was quick to open the door and greet her. "Manx! Didn't expect to see you around here! Merry Christmas," he grinned.

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Yoji," she smiled and then strolled past him, into the nice warm shop and out of the cold, pulling the scarf from around her neck.

"Merry Christmas, Manx!" Omi greeted her. "What brings you here?"

In response she reached into her jacket and pulled out a folder. "You guys have a mission."

And everyone's mouths dropped opened.

***

"You've got to be kidding us, Manx, it's Christmas Eve for crying out loud!" Ken complained. They were all now down in the basement where they had just watched the familiar video of Persia telling them their objectives. This day just kept getting worse; first duty in the flower shop and now a mission from Kritiker.

"I'm afraid the holidays don't exactly stop criminals," she explained, handing them each a folder. "Besides, it's not like you're going have to actually execute the mission tonight. We still don't know where these people are, so unless Omi manages to find them tonight..."

"That's not the point!" Ken said.

"Yeah, it's the principle that you'd visit us on Christmas Eve just to give us a mission," Yoji said with a small pout, standing at his usual spot by the stairs. "Don't you care about us, Manx, enough to visit us other than just to give us work?"

"Are you guys in or not?" she asked, ignoring Yoji completely.

"... I'm in," Omi said. Ken noticed how somber he sounded as he said it, distantly as though he were not even in the same room.

Aya nodded, agreeing to take the mission as well. Ken sighed, he didn't want them going into it alone.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, still not satisfied with Kritiker's decision to notify them on Christmas Eve of all nights. The only way they could have made it worse was if they had actually showed up on Christmas day itself. He knew that Omi wasn't the kind of person to put this off, that he'd end up working the entire night. It didn't seem fair at all. Then again it wasn't as though Christmas was ever normal for any of them. He himself had never quite experienced a..."normal" Christmas. A good Christmas but not normal.

"Well, it's not like we have to actually work on Christmas so I suppose I'm in," Yoji decided. "Omi, be sure to take your time on that research, eh?" he winked at him but Omi didn't appear to be paying any attention to him. He appeared to be in his own deep thought with the rest of the world unable to contact him.

"I'll let you enjoy your holiday then gentlemen," she smiled at them and wrapped her scarf back around her neck to face the grueling weather.

"Oh, Manx, I was secretly hoping you'd drop by," Yoji jumped in front of the stairs to stop her, grinning ear to ear. Manx raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that he had something up his sleeve.

  
"Oh?"

"Just in case..." from within his pocket he pulled out what appeared to be a small plant and waved it above his head. It was mistletoe. Ken's mouth dropped opened, in disbelief that Yoji would pull something so lame. Even Omi seemed to come out of his temporary daze to gape at the scene. Aya, who was standing right next to Yoji, looked amused. The three other men were looking forward to what Manx was going to say in response to that. "Tradition is tradition!" he chuckled.

"Oh, yes, I see..." she glanced that the plant and then back at Yoji. "I agree with you, Yoji. Tradition is tradition."

Everyone was shocked by what she said. Honestly, she wouldn't actually comply with such a childish custom, would she?

"But as you can see, I'm afraid Aya is standing much closer to you than I am," she smiled at the redhead and his eyes went wide. "So it seems he would be the one you have to kiss."

Yoji was shocked, his mouth falling open in similar fashion to Ken and Omi. Though now the two youngest members of Weiss were appearing to be snickering. Aya looked at him and he at him. Aya was shooting him one of his death glares, one that clearly said, "think about it and I'll run you through with my katana,". Yoji gave him a nervous chuckle and dropped the plant onto the ground without a second thought of pushing the issue with the woman. Because she had been right in the amount of distance between him and Aya as opposed to he and she.

"Happy holidays," she said once more as Yoji stepped out of the way to let her climb the stairs, the blonde man deeply disappointed in her.

"Not even on Christmas... That woman is cold," he sighed, being denied even something as simple as a kiss from her.

"Get a life, Yoji," Ken shook his head. Yoji just couldn't seem to comprehend that Manx had zero interest in him. The day she did Ken knew was a sign of the apocalypse. The conversation of the mission over, Aya pushed himself off the wall and began to ascend the stairs without a word to any of them.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ken asked, wondering why he had so abruptly decided to leave.

"I have business to take care of. Don't wait up," he said, not even bothering to turn and face any of them as he exited the basement.

"On Christmas Eve?" Ken called out to him but got no response. He didn't understand Aya at all, not even in the past two years.

"Aya-kun goes to visit Aya-chan this night... Don't you remember last year?" Omi asked, standing from his chair, Santa hat still sitting on top of his head. Ken realized he was right, he had briefly forgotten. Omi was good at remembering things, especially those that seemed important to his friends such as Aya wanting to be with his sister that night. From what little they knew Aya had actually come from a very pleasant family, a family that had been killed. It seemed that he out of all of them must have had the hardest time this time of the year.

"Well, now that it has been absolutely beyond a doubt proved that I am off for the rest of the night I am heading out," Yoji announced, stretching his arms. "See you guys later. Don't wait up for me either," he winked at both of them before turning to go up the stairs. Ken was shocked. This was coming from the man who refused to go out in the cold weather. He was now leaving.

"Hey! I thought you said you wouldn't go out in that weather no matter what!"

"I didn't say that. I said I wasn't going to go out in that weather to make deliveries. There's a big difference when you're going out to find someone to keep you warm, trust me, Ken," he told him as he continued up the stairs an in a matter of seconds was gone just like Aya. Ken grumbled to himself.

"Unbelievable..." even now Yoji only had his mind on one thing.

"I should get started on that research," Omi concluded after a minute of silence, the folder Manx had given him still in hand. Ken wished he wouldn't, it was three-thirty on Christmas Eve. He shouldn't have been working at all, let alone something as depressing as a mission. Omi was the one who was affected the most. He wanted so badly to protect the innocent, Ken knew that he would work on Christmas if he found those targets tonight.

"C'mon, Omi, it's Christmas Eve... Take a night off," he tried to persuade him even though he heavily doubted it would change the younger mans mind. He had been really hoping he and Omi could spend the evening chatting and hanging out. However Omi gave him a smile, taking off his Santa hat.

"I will... Tomorrow, no work, but tonight..." he sighed rather dejectedly as he stared at the ground. "Tonight I need to work."

Ken sighed himself. He knew there was no way that he was going to change his mind.

***

Ken watched as a light snow began to fall against the ground outside, covering the just plowed streets once again. He was just glad he got to spend the rest of the night inside the warm house and with Aya gone there was no one to yell at him for turning up the heater. There was nothing left to do but sit around sipping cocoa and enjoying the fact that he was inside and the snow was outside.

He finished boiling the milk on the stove and poured the steaming liquid into two mugs. As far back as he could remember he always thought it was crazy to make cocoa with water as most of the instant packages called for. Cocoa was made with milk, not water, doing so just ruined the experience, took away a certain flavor that hot chocolate was supposed to have. After carefully pouring the milk to the top of each mug-and nearly burning himself twice-he stirred in the packets of the instant powder.

Omi had been busy working down in the basement for at least an hour and a half now. Ken was planning on putting a stop to that. It was Christmas Eve, Omi was suppose to be relaxing, not working. Taking a mug in each hand, Ken began to walk towards the basement, sipping one as went. As he passed the living room he stopped and did a double take at the tree. It wasn't plugged in. Pausing in his mission to make Omi stop working, he went into the room and set to two mugs down on the coffee table, searched for the cord at the ending strand of lights, and plugged it in. There was spark, but the tree lit up, the lights dancing across the branches, flashing over and over. Ken stepped back to view it. It was Omi's idea that they get a tree and what a tree they had. It was nothing to show off, nothing spectacular. It looked rather bad to be blunt.

They had run out of lights for the bottom half of the tree and could not find the same brand they had used for the top. They had ended up getting another strand that was not at all similar in colors to the first, resulting in a tree with two sets of different colored lights. The first with dark basic colors and the second with wild pastel colors. One bunch flashed fast, the other went slow. It was so confusing it was almost dizzying to look at in the dark. They had few ornaments, most of them were claimed to be Omi's who come to find out had always made sure to buy at least two every year since he was twelve. Ken only had a few from his last year with Omi, the first year he had had nothing to contribute to the centerpiece of the holiday. Yoji had one and just one. A plastic figure of a girl in a Santa suit with boobs that were too big to be real. Ken always made sure to move that one to the back when Yoji wasn't looking, mainly because he knew Omi hated it but was too nice to move it himself. Holidays, other than using them to his advantage, were not really Yoji's thing. He liked getting gifts and giving them but that was about it. Of course Aya had to be pushed into doing stuff, but asked politely enough times he finally complied with putting up the lights and helping to decorate their poor little tree.

Omi was always excited about the holidays. Ken and the others had never really bothered to ask why he enjoyed them so much. It appeared this year though that he wasn't up to his usual Christmas pep. He had tried, hard, Ken had noticed. But he fell short of his pervious years and to be honest it had Ken quite worried for his younger friend. It wasn't like him to seem so melancholy, especially over the holidays. And Ken doubted it had anything to do with their sad excuse for a Christmas tree. They had done much worse last year. His depression was all the more reason to get Omi to take a break.

And he also just wanted to enjoy his company.

With the tree now brightly lit, Ken retook the cups of cocoa in his hands and continued down the stairs.

***

Omi found himself completely unable to concentrate on the task before him. He needed to find the targets for their recent mission but there was something else, something more important to him at that time. Checking his watch once again he gulped nervously. It was already five o'clock and he still was lacking in an idea on what to get Ken for Christmas. He had absolutely nothing and by eight Omi knew every store in the city would be closed and then he would really have nothing.

Maybe if he just bought Ken some flowers... But no, Ken didn't really like flowers. He worked with them all day and seeing as all he had to do was go to the flower shop and grab some made the gift seem thoughtless. He knew he could not get Ken another T-shirt, he had done that last year. He had thought of burning him a CD but it was so rare that Ken actually listened to music, he didn't know what he really liked. Plus it seemed cheap.

Ken he had to admit was his best friend. Being such he felt he really needed to get him something special, something that just made Ken beam with happiness. He always seemed to pay such good attention to what he wanted, like for his birthday he had remembered how he had been complaining about his printer not working, not necessarily asking for one, but Ken had actually remembered and showed up with one for him. He needed something, something that he knew Ken would like, something that would make him happy. Ken it seemed was rarely truly happy and Omi wished that if just for one day he could do that for him. But nothing. He could think of nothing. It was so agonizing to him, so frustrating, that Omi could feel the tears start to well in his eyes and he just wanted to hit his head against his desk and cry.

He stopped the thought of bursting into sobs over the situation when he heard the door open. He rubbed his eyes fiercely to rid his sockets of its tears and he only hoped they didn't look glossy.

"Still at it? C'mon, you've worked hard enough, I think a break is in order," Ken came down the stairs and smiled at him. Omi was surprised as he came over to him and handed him a mug of freshly made cocoa. He took the cup and stared at it, still in shock that Ken had been so thoughtful as to bring him one. Ken however was confused as Omi stared at it in awe and he didn't seem to know what to do with it. "Hey, I know I'm not a good cook but it isn't poisonous..."

"No! No, of course not!" Omi laughed slightly, hoping it would cover up how sad this actually made him. Ken was so thoughtful and looking closer he realized he was actually letting him use his favorite cup. And he had yet to actually buy him a Christmas present. It made him feel as though he was being a terrible friend. If Ken was his best friend he should have known what would make him happy, what he wanted.

Ken however noticed the weakness of his laugh and it only increased his concern for him. "Hey, Omi... You okay? You seem kind of down..."

"I-I'm fine," Omi lied. He didn't have the guts to tell him the truth of how aggravated he was feeling because he couldn't think of a good enough present for him. Ken wasn't stupid though and didn't believe him. He didn't say anything about knowing Omi was lying-he was a terrible liar-and went and sat down on the couch, sipping the mug in his hand.

"Well, I'm here to make sure you don't work on that computer for at _least _thirty minutes," he gave Omi a whole-hearted smile. Despite how bad this day had started it was always better when he got to spend it with Omi. Any Christmas with his friend made him happy and he would always want to spend the holiday with him. Even if Weiss disbanded and the saw each other but once a year he would want that day to be Christmas. Omi was special to him and though he was sometimes bad at expressing it he truly treasured him deeply.

Omi chuckled, rocking back and forth in his computer chair. He knew Ken was good on his word so he decided he might as well take a break since he was getting not where fast due to being unable to focus on anything else but what to get Ken that year. It was tomorrow, he need to figure out something today and he had to do it in less that three hours. Thinking about it quickly brought back his earlier stress.

Ken could see it in his eyes, he couldn't hide behind a smile. Omi was depressed about something. While it may have been just usual holiday stress Ken just couldn't see Omi going through that when the previous two years he had never been that way. He always so happy and full of cheer and Ken wanted to know why he no longer was, if he could help. But he knew Omi wouldn't tell him straight out, it wasn't in his personality. He never wanted to burden anyone with his problems.

"I never asked you and I have to admit I'm kind of curious," Ken said, his eyes watching the ceiling as he spoke, deciding to start some friendly conversation in hopes that he might uncover what was bothering Omi so much. "How come you didn't back up Yoji and me when Aya talked about opening the shop today? I mean, it wasn't that big of a deal..." he said to be sure Omi knew he wasn't mad at him for not doing so. "Just, you know, I guess I wouldn't have thought you would want to work it..."

Omi toes curled, his bottom lip becoming caught between his teeth.

"You...promise not to laugh at me?"

Ken snickered. "No," and Omi gave a groan. That was just like him.

"Well," Omi said, confessing anyway to him. "I guess... You saw how Yoji-kun and Aya-kun took off the first chance they got. I just wanted to...spend Christmas Eve with you guys if even for a little bit. I mean, even if it was work and just for a few hours and it wasn't because you actually wanted to spend time with each other... Just..." Omi blushed. "I didn't want to be alone..."

Ken frowned, looking at Omi full of compassion. He really wished Omi had just come right out and said that, said that he just wanted to spend time with them. He could see the fear it Omi's eyes when he said it, that he might actually laugh at him for wanting something that might have seemed meaningless to him. But Ken would never laugh at something like that, something that made Omi so sad, something he wanted so badly. Truly it had been what he had wanted as well. To spend Christmas Eve with Omi.

"So," Omi concluded. "I'm really glad that you...didn't leave, Ken-kun. Thank you."

"Oh, come on. Where would I have gone in this weather?" he chuckled though on the inside he really hated that he was so bad at expressing how much that meant to him, that Omi wanted him to stay with him. That he was so unable to tell Omi that he felt the same. That that was the reason every year that he didn't go out, stayed behind, just to be with him. To spend Christmas Eve and Christmas day with the person who meant the most to him. "...I...like staying with you," so it was short and it wasn't what he had just thought in his head but it at least expressed some sort of affection for him.

Omi looked at him with a smile, a smiled that for the first time in a week seemed genuine. Ken had no idea how much that meant to hear him say that, something as simple as that.

"I guess it sounds kind of strange," Ken had been about to protest this statement but as Omi continued he silenced himself. "I sometimes just really wish I could have a normal Christmas," he didn't really seem to be saying anything to Ken right then, rather, was rambling on to himself. "I probably did at some point but I don't remember my childhood. But the Takatori's were rich... It was probably every kid's fantasy of what Christmas was like. A big ten foot tree, color coordinated... You know those trees you see in magazines, with the bright yellow lights, gold and silver ornaments, and this shiny ribbon wrapped around it... Under the tree the floor is litter with all kinds of presents and everyone gets just exactly what they wanted. And food...lots of it! With not only turkey but ham too, and gravy and a gallon of mashed potatoes," Omi smiled to himself. "It would be...nice," his eyes stared at the floor.

Ken was surprised as he said it. He wondered if maybe Omi remembered more than he was willing to admit. A lot had happened in this year, where the previous years Omi had known absolutely nothing of his past now he did. And now maybe that he did he couldn't be happy like he was before. Ouka had also died that year, tearing another hole in his heart. It didn't seem fair at all, Omi out of all of them deserved to be happy. He didn't want to see that smile fade and never return.

"Ken-kun...What was your Christmas like as a child?" Omi was looking at him now. "Was it nice?"

Ken really wished he hadn't asked. No, his Christmas' were never normal but at the same time he always did enjoy them.

"They were fine," he said in hopes that Omi would not ask him further on the subject as the memories were slightly painful. But alas, Omi was far too curious for his own good. Or at least Ken's.

"What were they like? I mean, I don't really know much about your childhood... Could you tell me?" Ken sighed to himself, thinking for a second of what to say exactly.

"Well, it was only me and my Mom... When I was a kid... She worked a lot," he told her. "Every year though she always made sure she was there to spend Christmas with me. She never had enough money to buy me really extravagant gifts but she always made sure I got something I would enjoy. She cooked a lot, she was really good at cooking. She always said she needed to fatten me up," as he went on he realized he was actually laughing at the memories of his Mother at Christmas time in her frilly pink apron. "I was happy... Even though one year we couldn't even afford a real tree...she...she took a bush from the front yard and decorated it! It was so funny looking!" he was laughing as he explained. Omi was so glad, he had never seen Ken laugh this way. "But we lived in a small apartment, so it wasn't really our bush... It just sat downstairs below us. Our landlord wasn't too happy that she had chopped down his bush but...he gave her a break, I think just because it was Christmas..."

"How come you don't go to see her this time of the year?" Omi asked. That was where the pain came in.

"She...she's gone now," even to this day he had a hard time saying the word dead. Because he hated it so much that she was.

Omi's face fell. He felt like a total idiot. Ken had been so happy thinking of his childhood and then he had ruined it all with such a simple question. He truly had had no idea that Ken had lost his mother, if he had he never would have brought the subject up.

"Ken-kun... I'm so sorry..."

"Eh, I'm fine," Ken assured him. "It happened... Geez, at least four years ago... I was fifteen I think, or sixteen...some kind of heart disease..."

"...I...I see," Omi eyes were on the ground again, feeling embarrassed that he had ruined such a good mood.

"What about your Mom, Omi?" Ken asked. "I mean...well, is she still around do you know?" he didn't know why he asked. In fact, he was already regretting that he had.

"No... I heard she died, I don't really know how... But she's not around anymore," Omi said though he seemed unfazed as he said it.

"I'm sorry, Omi, that was a really tactless question to ask," he sighed, scratching the back of his head and having to force himself not to smack himself.

"Nah, it's okay," Omi forced a smile. "I mean... I don't even remember her. Can't miss someone you don't remember, right?" he stared into the mug he held in his hands and swished the milk around, watching the miniature marshmallows float around in circles.

"That's not necessarily true..." Ken said softly and Omi gulped.

"It's okay, I'm okay with it really..."

"Omi, that's not why...you're so down this Christmas, is it?" Ken asked him, getting straight to the point. "I know a lot of horrible things have happened this year to you and I'm really sorry you had to go through all of it... I just wish you could tell me so I could help or--..."

Omi was shocked and yet extremely touched as he heard Ken say he wanted to help him. But truthfully this years events were not what was bothering him. He was coping with them and all he wanted was to have a nice Christmas with his friends and for a day not think of any of it. None of it had anything to do with his stress. In fact, all it had to do with was Ken. Checking the clock again, thirty more minutes were gone, and he was still ever clueless on what he could get him for Christmas. Now he felt as though he deserved something even greater for being so good to him, for wanting to help him, for caring about him.

"That's not it. Ken-kun... Thank you so much, you make me so happy saying those things," he smiled, standing from his chair. "I promise I'll be fine... I just need to...figure something out and I'll be okay," he didn't want to tell Ken that he was truly stressed over something as simple as a gift. He began to stroll over to him, wanting to join him on the couch. However he was only about a foot away when he felt his foot suddenly not want to lift and he stumbled. In that instant he knew what had happened.

His shoelace was untied.

And now he was falling.

"OMI!" Ken yelled as he hit the ground, face first with a splat. The mug he had been carrying, Ken's favorite, had flown from his grasp and landed a few away, shattering into a million pieces. Ken didn't even notice the mug though as he jumped over the back of the couch and rushed to Omi's aid. "Omi, Omi, you okay??" he asked as he helped Omi into a sitting position. Omi was dazed for a second, his head aching as he tried to remember just what had happened. Horror filled his eyes as he noticed a few feet away Ken's broken coffee mug.

"I...I broke it," was the first thing he said. Ken gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"You...your mug... Your favorite mug and I broke it! The one you won't even let Yoji use!" Omi covered his face with both hands. Ken glanced over his shoulder, seeing that Omi was right. His cup and the cocoa that had been within it was scattered all over the place leaving a very big mess.

"Oh, that... Don't worry about it, it's just a silly cup, I can get another... Omi? Omi, are you..._crying??_" sure enough as he looked back at him Omi's body was quivering and he could hear him sobbing behind his cupped hands. "Hey...Omi... C'mon, it's just a mug. I don't care, really! It's nothing!" he said in the perkiest voice he could, trying to convince him he wasn't upset. He wasn't, he really didn't care. He had more been concerned about Omi and his fall. However it did nothing to console the boy.

"No! I-I'm such a klutz! I mean... I can't even find you a decent Christmas present, I made you sad, and now I broke your favorite coffee mug! I-I'm so stupid..."

"Omi..." Ken was shocked. "Is...is that why you're upset? Because you couldn't find me a Christmas present?" Omi sniffled and gave one nod. Ken couldn't believe it. He was so depressed over something that meant nothing to him. He wished so badly that Omi had told him this sooner, so he could have told him that he didn't care. That a present was okay but he was happy as long as he got to spend Christmas with him.

"I... I couldn't think of anything to...to show you just how much I care," Omi leaned against the back of the couch, his knees to his chest as a few tears continued down his face. "You're my best friend, Ken-kun, and I...I love being with you, you're so fun to be around. I just wanted to-to make you...happy. Because I know even though you smile you're really sad. I just wanted to give you something that could make you happy if only for a little bit..."

"Omi..." Ken smiled and sat against the back of the couch with him. Omi didn't understand, just being able to be with him... That's what he wanted, that's what made him happy. He looked at Omi and draped his arm over his shoulders, pulling him close. "Omi, I love spending Christmas with you. That's all I really want, I don't need a gift to know you care about me..." Omi turned to look at him with glistening eyes. "Heck, you already got me that great birthday present!" he laughed. "I just want to be with you, that's all... I'll be happy as long as you are and I'm with you."

"Ken...kun..." Omi was surprised. He felt like crying again but this time because he was happy. Because he was so happy. He cared for Ken so much and to hear him say such things just made him feel so happy. 

Ken brushed away the lose tears that were still falling from Omi's eyes. When he replayed what he had just said over in his head it made him realize something. That caring was something more. The way he felt for him went beyond a friendship.

  
He loved him. He loved him so much.

He didn't care what he had, a poorly decorated tree, no mug, or no gifts. He didn't need any of it just as long as he was here with Omi he felt happy. As long as Omi was happy he was happy as well.

"Omi..." he cupped his face and leaned close to him. He briefly saw the other mans eyes grow wide as he closed his own eyes and gently touched his lips against his. He mad sure his hold was gentle so that if Omi wanted to end it he was capable of doing so. However there was no struggle, nothing. Omi leaned into him, deepening the kiss between them. As they parted the kiss seemed far to short for either of them. At first Ken was worried of what Omi might say to him. But that fear was instantly gone as he saw Omi smile and placed his hand over his, not allowing him to pull away from his face.

"Ken-kun..." he said, a light blush lit across his face. "That's all I want too, to spend Christmas with you. That's...all I need."

Ken smiled at him. He could not remember the last time he had felt so happy. And he knew it in his heart that he had recovered a piece of himself right then. He was happy, truly happy. He couldn't remember the last time he felt that way. He was about to say it, tell Omi that he loved him but Omi beat him to it.

"I love you," he whispered.

Ken pulled him into an embrace as he stroked his hair. "That," he said. "Was the best Christmas present you could have ever given me. And that you couldn't have fit into a box."

Omi laughed to himself. Yes, it was true. And he had the feeling that this Christmas was going to be the best one yet.

~*End*~

December 24, 2003


End file.
